


輝雄//.   製作人

by yinhan



Category: AB6IX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinhan/pseuds/yinhan
Kudos: 3





	輝雄//.   製作人

乾涸的唇舌，伴隨著徬徨眼神艱難的嚥下，滾動的喉結，就像是在說明著此時此刻的田雄該有多麼站立難安。  
看著大輝那輕敲著桌面的修長手指，緊盯著歌詞的認真神情，他甚是懷疑平常總是軟綿綿的喚著“雄哥。”的男孩，和眼前的他真是同一個人？

“哥，出來喝口水休息一下吧，你現在的嗓子太緊了。”說話的語氣輕柔卻又伴隨著些許的無奈？是無奈吧，他今天的表現應該讓大輝有點累了。  
膽怯的應了聲好；今天的他究竟怎麼了？不知道。

因為他，今天的進度大幅落後，為了讓他放鬆，特地讓煐岷和佑鎭連同其他曲目的RAP都錄完了，而他卻還是達不到應有的水平。  
隊長像是為了保有他二哥的顏面，揪著東賢和佑鎭去寫歌了，連經紀人和錄音師都被他打發了，獨獨留下的是忙內也是製作人大輝。

剛步出錄音間，大輝立刻遞上了水，伴隨著他那乖巧笑容，是他所熟悉的大輝。  
已經被扭開的瓶蓋，像是在訴說著對他的溫柔；看著大輝繼續忙碌的聽著早先時間錄好的音，抱歉的內心又更加深了。

明明是公司新購入的高級沙發，卻令他坐如針氈，喝了口大輝遞上的水，彷彿嗅出氣泡水的清涼微酸，怎麼產生了幻覺呢？這明明就是一般的礦泉水；他輕笑自己的愚蠢，什麼時候開始喜歡大輝喜歡到產生大輝專屬氣味的幻覺了？

不自覺的摸了下脖頸上的抑制貼片，這氣味倒是讓他想起自己的發情期似乎快到了，是該找個時間請佑鎭替他暫時標記了。

“哥，今天的高音表現很微妙，有心事？”大輝撥放著他剛剛模稜兩可的高音。音準完美，節奏剛好，轉音和尾音的銜接順暢，聽得令人暢快卻又像是被堵住了什麼，是情緒嗎？或許吧，這段詞訴說著對自己內心之人毫無保留的情感傳遞，奮不顧身的給予，偏偏現實中的他連喜歡都不能表達。

“怎麼會呢，可能……緊張了？”回答著又趕緊喝了口水，試著讓唇舌能夠濕潤些，卻依然感到口乾舌燥。  
焦燥的舌頭像是祈求安慰般在唇上來回舔弄，潔白的牙齒也跟著不安得咬緊下唇，田雄雙眼緊盯著在自己手中不停開開關關的水瓶，絲毫沒有發現早已轉身盯著他瞧得大輝，嘴角上的笑是多麼的勾人。

大輝翹起右腳，向前傾得身體讓寬鬆的領口向左肩滑落，就這麼剛好的卡在肩線上，誘人的鎖骨一覽無遺，好看的右手靠著大腿撐著他那驕傲的臉蛋，看著田雄的眼神是何等的溫柔又惹火，“哥是在誘惑我嗎？”

一句話就讓田雄手滑，瓶內的水硬生生灑在新買的長褲上，位置就這麼湊巧的落在大腿內側，沾濕了的部分慢慢擴散，駝色底讓痕跡更加明顯，好不誘人……  
田雄驚慌的站起身子，太匆忙的動作讓瓶口開起的水向外綻放在田雄的下巴、頸肩和胸口。

這一幕惹的大輝又是拍手又是大笑，看著田雄不知所措的樣子，和那因水而呈現半透明的領口，怎麼突然覺的空調變熱了？  
“哥，你慾火焚身嗎？”接過田雄手中的水瓶鎖好，免的他又一個緊張，整瓶水不是喝進嘴裡，而是淋在身上……，他可就不能保證自己還能不能這麼冷靜。

“我不......大輝，......別開玩笑。”大輝的話讓田雄面紅耳赤，完全不敢面對大輝赤裸裸的視線，大腦無法好好運作，蒼茫的雙手拍打著濕透的領口，卻因拍打讓襯衫更加沾黏在肌膚上，不適感讓田雄不自主的解開上扣煽動著......

看著田雄這一連串的動作，讓大輝口乾舌燥，深呼吸一口氣試圖讓自己能更冷靜，卻在田雄解開第二顆扣子而思考斷裂。  
大輝抓住田雄的雙手，一個力道流暢的轉身將田雄困在自己與設備之間，田雄的臀倚靠著桌沿，雙手被大輝的壓制著，一連串的動作讓田雄措手不及，緊盯著自己的大輝眼神中滿滿的真摯和......衝動？這是他沒有見過的大輝。

大輝身子靠得很近，那特別無二的氣泡水信息素撲鼻，雄整顆心亂如麻無法思考，這是他第一次聞到大輝這麼濃烈的信息素。大輝的信息素特殊的溫和，水本無味，氣泡水卻多了無法言喻的碳酸清涼感，舒服到讓他毫無壓力；但現在的濃烈讓人彷彿被氣泡水淋濕全身般，這對靠近發情期omega來說是多麼大的考驗，呼吸開始急促想掙脫卻發現自己的力氣輸給了看似柔弱的大輝，這就是omega 和alpha 的差距嗎？

雙手無法動彈，雙腳想挪動才發現大腿抵著的位置火熱熱，田雄驚慌的想挪走抵著的右腿卻因為被困在大輝雙腿毫無逃離空間，而那火熱似乎因為田雄的無意的磨蹭而更加碩大。  
“哥，你故意的？”

壓制著田雄的雙手更加使勁，凝視著的雙眸寫滿了情慾，大輝努力壓抑身下的火熱，卻釋放出更加濃烈的信息素。

被大輝的氣泡水味環抱著，他始終無法抵抗這麼匹配大輝的氣泡水味，令他舒服且獨特的清新。  
看似平凡無奇的水，在二氧化碳與之融合後產生了細微的酸香，氣泡帶來的刺激又是如此令人著迷，就是李大輝，看似乖巧卻充滿著無窮魅力讓他無法自拔。

發情期將近的田雄，面對他所迷戀的氣泡水味只有沉淪，屬於田雄的信息素已經無法控制，瀰漫在氣泡水味中與其融合，這對大輝來說更是失控。  
喉結艱難的上下滑動，下一瞬嘴唇找上了那在夢中不曉得已經鞭策幾次的粉唇，沒有他這年紀應有的羞澀，只有濃濃的慾望漫延。  
單薄的襯衫傳遞著滾燙的體溫，田雄從喉間發出一聲壓抑的嗚吟，恍惚中覺得自己真有如氣泡水淋漓全身將它完全包圍。

大輝牢牢束縛住田雄的雙手，似乎是在害怕他反抗般的固定住他的身體，溫柔卻又激情的啃咬著田雄的下唇，面對大輝如此的攻勢，田雄無法思考控制，專屬他的信息素越之強烈，整間錄音室佈滿屬於他們兩人的信息素味，田雄的柑橘可可香與大輝的氣泡水完全契合，空氣中彷彿溢滿著粉紅香檳王的香氣，柑橘味伴隨著可可亞的韻味，氣泡水卻讓這股甜膩的味道更加清爽。

感受到田雄無法控制的甜香，大輝微瞇著雙眸看著田雄輕顫著的睫毛，壓著對方的雙手鬆開，將田雄的臉眷戀地捧著，那張甜膩溫柔的臉龐似乎從輕薄皮膚下泛著剔透的羞紅。  
手下微微用力，田雄的嫩唇不受控制的微微張開，他的舌帶著濃厚的慾望順利的侵犯，觸到雄顫抖著的舌尖，靈巧的糾纏，一吋吋地吸允著，恨不得嘗遍雄口中的甜香。

田雄半開的眼瞼下，遮掩著有如琥珀色琉璃般剔透的雙瞳，淺淺的一抹瞳光流溢出細長的眼角，佈滿著陰柔的古怪媚感。  
兩人的呼吸聲交疊在這封閉的空間，田雄感受到大輝毫無遮掩想吞噬掉自己的氣勢，無法招架且投入。  
手掌滑過他襯衫下光滑的背脊，磨蹭他單薄的腰線，清晰的聽見被他抵在桌緣的人發出了越來越壓抑不住的呻吟聲。  
他的嘴唇沿著雄的嘴角往下滑，落在因為身形單薄而顯得突兀的鎖骨，輕柔的舔咬著，手卻越來越不受控制的往下移動，落在對方的後臀上，手掌一個使勁往上提，田雄整個人被拖高坐落在錄音間的工作桌上，手臂下意識的勾住了大輝的脖頸。  
感受到田雄的舉動，大輝仰起嘴角，用力地啃了一口田雄的鎖骨，他撫著田雄的大腿，低下身子一口咬住了在雙腿間被褲子包裹卻又隱藏不住的火熱。

隔著厚實的布料依舊能感受到大輝牙齒傳遞來的力度和透過布料暈染開的濕潤溫熱，田雄手臂無措的揮舞著，重重的落在開始錄音按鍵上，發出清脆的“喀”。  
敏銳的雙耳聽到這耳熟的聲響，大輝探起頭看著被自己挑逗出慾望的田雄，“原來哥...喜歡記錄嗎？”

火辣辣的感覺襲上心頭，在這封閉錄音間的激情畫面不受控制的湧上腦海，明明剛才還在清醒的狀態下，現在卻渾身像是被野火燎原包圍的燥熱，他下意識的撫上大輝還帶有些許稚嫩的臉龐，光滑的面頰，在微涼的指尖下觸碰到的雙頰灼燒般滾燙，他像是畏懼被燙傷似的縮回了手，卻被大輝迅速握住，緊緊地包在手掌心中。  
大輝站起身子，他的手掌留戀地撫摸著田雄柔軟的髮絲，“哥知道嗎？”順著臉頰向下，“提議讓你加入AB6IX是我自私的建議...”深情地將此刻的田雄印入眼簾，“我一直都很喜歡你，和你的柑橘可可香。”。

他的嗓音原本是如此的清亮活潑，這時候卻憑添了幾分暗啞，音質近乎透明，田雄在這近乎於魔性的嗓音之中，陷入了被催眠般挑起的慾望和感動。  
原來，他們都向著彼此？  
“大輝...我是不是在作夢？”他仍然無法相信前一刻所聽到的告白，他曾細想過無數種的可能性，卻總是自嘲自己醉人痴夢，還是眼前的大輝只是自己因為太愛而產生的幻影？  
“你說呢？”看著眼眶泛淚的田雄，大輝不捨的吻上他的眼瞼，看著田雄依然傻楞楞的望著自己，一臉無可置性的萌樣“看來，我該證明讓我的雄知道這...”大輝食指挑起田雄完美的下顎，“不是夢。”

大輝將田雄的雙手放在肩上示意他勾好，看著雖然恍惚卻如此乖巧勾緊自己緊脖的田雄他，大輝笑得可愛。  
面帶著田雄最喜歡的軟綿笑容，卻一個使勁雙手撐著田雄的臀部撐起，雙腿因為懸空而不自覺地環勾住大輝纖細的腰身。  
“大...大輝，重...”大輝這一連串流暢的動作著實嚇著了田雄，那明明連單槓都無法拉一下的少年，現在卻將自己掛在他的腰間上，“哥，我是Alpha。”

轉身穩定的邁開步伐，看著像是恍然大悟的田雄，大輝笑得更是燦爛，這哥可終於發現螢幕前所有的柔弱都是所謂的形象，但他不否認，如果不釋放信息素的情況下，他確實沒有這般的力量和魄力。  
腳一抬踹開了錄音隔間的門，轉過身子再次用腳闔上門，“碰”的一聲大輝將田雄緊壓在門板上，霸道且激情的攻上田雄那渴望的小舌，有別於剛才的恍惚，田雄像是被開啟了開關般更加勾緊著大輝的頸肩，回應著大輝的激情，啃咬著他的嫩舌，兩人的唾液相融伴著激情，唾液色氣得隨著彼此緊咬著的雙唇流過好看的下顎線。

田雄又像是不夠滿足的將雙手轉移，顫抖著解開大輝的衣扣，撫著那性感的鎖骨。  
感受到田雄的撫摸，大輝溫柔地把田雄放下，雙手順著田雄襯衫下擺探了進去，沿著背脊筆直凹陷的線條往上探索。  
手掌下的肌膚柔滑滾燙，田雄整個人都因為大輝的撫摸顫慄不已，喉嚨裡哽咽著“恩嗚”的呻吟聲，眼睛半張微瞇，細緻的眉間微微擰起，似乎痛苦又似愉悅。

黏合的雙唇不捨的分開些許，激烈的輕吻讓唾液勾勒起銀絲，大輝的唇間順著田雄的唇角滑到耳廓，輕輕柔柔的擦過讓田雄無法忍耐的嬌吟，再沿著脖頸向下挑逗，舌間落有似無的輕舔，手掌沿著單薄的腰線下滑，貼著他因為情慾高高昂起的襠部輕輕的壟罩上去，大輝那纖細好看的手輕柔的揉捏著。  
“啊———”

似乎因為發情期，身下的人像是被點著了般，越發熱，手臂再次勾上大輝的脖頸，痛苦地扭動著身體，大輝手覆蓋的地方變化越來越明顯，大滴大滴的汗水順著肌膚滑落，“大輝———”  
這聲嬌喊讓大輝僅剩的理性徹底斷裂，扯下田雄的皮帶，將他的褲子褪下了半截，沙啞著嗓子低聲：“哥，不允許你後悔。”

他那漂亮的手順著內褲邊緣探進去，輕輕地握住田雄已經灼熱至極的分身，田雄的臉猛然的往後一仰，感受到大輝開始加重的力道，呻吟溢出嘴角，渾身的血像是全部往下俯衝集中，聚集在對方握著的地方。  
眼前一片模糊，卻又舒服得渾身顫抖，大輝迅速地扯下田雄的底褲，調皮的套弄著田雄的碩大，忽快忽慢的速度弄得田雄無法招架的雙手緊緊揪著門板，喉嚨裡的呻吟聲支離破碎，卻又像是在為大輝加油。

整間錄音間環繞著田雄優美的嬌吟，伴隨著他那套弄出的淫穢聲響，“輝———”田雄像是脫力般的嬌喘著，高潮餘韻過後襲上的羞恥感卻讓田雄覺得刺激。  
“大輝..."田雄跪了下來，看著大輝手上滿是自己的汁液，張開自己的小嘴一口含了上去。  
感受到指尖突如其來的溫熱，大輝來不及反應的望著吸允著自己手指的田雄。

他那細長柔媚的眼眸望著大輝，一個使勁將對方推倒在地，"該換我讓大輝舒服了..."

輕柔的親吻似乎在訴說著他的生疏，笨拙雙手顫抖著卸下大輝的衣扣，拽出褲縫裡的衣襬，望著大輝一覽無遺的胸口莫明羞澀通紅，讓原本就白皙發亮的肌膚更顯誘人，大輝撫上田雄的臉龐，"哥不是想讓我舒服嗎？"手指延著下顎輕巧撫過鎖骨來到田雄的胸膛，我在等哥。"

挑逗的話像是個開關，田雄朝大輝瞇眼笑了下，好看的手指已經開始解開大輝的皮帶褲頭，貼身的內褲已經無法掩飾大輝的火熱，"哥，難受。"大輝指著被內褲壓抑難耐的分身，田雄應了聲"幫我。"在大輝的抬臀配合下迅速褪去他的下身，一絲不掛。

毫無保留的碩大著實讓田雄驚呼一聲，田雄好奇的一手握住，遠超過他手掌的尺寸讓田雄難以置信，原來，忙內真的長大了。  
或許就是長大了，那漸漸散發出來的男人魅力，才會令他越來越著迷？每每看著他舞台上的性感，製作人時的專業，私下對他的細心照顧，總是陪著他人來瘋，讓他不自覺的忘記自己其實才是哥哥對他依靠，就連在鏡頭前也是不經意得依賴和撒嬌。

——就算現在得一切都是夢，他也想讓這夢無限美好。

挪了身，看著頂端滲透出來的汁液，田雄探出粉舌輕舔，是他迷戀得大輝專屬氣泡水酸甜。  
握著得手不自覺得更加施力，張開雙唇含住大輝的顫慄，唇中得滾燙火熱帶來的刺激讓大輝低吟。

沈悶的低吟聲像是再替田雄搖旗吶喊，屬於的大輝的信息素再次炸開，田雄舌尖流暢的依著大輝的形狀舔弄吸吮，體下濕潤又溫熱彷彿參雜著讓人渾身燥熱的媚藥，一點一滴的侵蝕著理智，讓翻湧的血氣全部朝下腹湧去。

許是過於碩大，田雄的牙齒輕劃過大輝的敏感，"可惡。"大輝猛地顫抖。突猛的起身反壓制住田雄。

"哥，你真的願意嗎？"不想忍耐，也忍不下去了。

看著田雄舔弄他到失神的迷茫黑瞳，大輝用著因情慾變得低沉而沙啞的性感嗓音，真摯的訴說著光是用聽就會讓心臟淪陷的話語。

"我很願意喔，恨不得大輝永久標記我。"田雄主動的勾住大輝的脖頸，溫柔的眼神將眼前努力克制慾望的大輝映入眼簾，嘟起可愛的小嘴，嘴角卻又無法控制的上揚，此時此刻的他大概是這輩子第二幸福的時候吧？最幸福的時刻是和大輝並肩出道，人生所有幸福都想要有他的參與。

身下的這個人美的太妖孽了，才會讓他總是不由自主的被吸引著吧？

大輝低下身子吻上那翹的老高的小嘴，漸漸深入，口中嘖嘖水聲與喉頭間不由自主發出的輕吟充斥著錄音間代替言語，讓兩個相貼的軀體更加升溫。

探下他好看優美的手揉捏著田雄胸前粉紅蓓蕾，怪異的感覺從乳首直刺心頭，搔癢難耐的快感讓田雄不自主的想推開，卻又手軟的抓著大輝的手腕無力拉開，只能含著刺激的淚水喘著不像自己的嚶嚀聲。

"不舒服嗎？"

"喜、喜歡......。"

得到滿意的回覆，大輝狡詐的勾起嘴角？張口舔弄另一邊的乳尖後被呻吟聲截斷，眼角看著田雄害羞的皺著眉頭，漲紅的臉露出可愛的媚態，難耐的用手背遮掩不斷從口中洩漏的羞恥聲響，光是這個景象就讓大輝興奮的想用力的侵入對方。

臉上的笑容又加深了一些，掌心用十足曖昧的方式撫過田雄的身軀，最後停留在兩腿之間；"哥一定很甜。"大輝低下身子，輕咬田雄的耳垂，在他耳邊給予最後一擊。

掌心摸索到田雄身後，隔著衣褲不淺不深的按壓著後穴，他露出燦爛撫媚的笑容將雄的下身迅速褪下。

"等...大輝，雖然我是omega，但我是哥，也比你有力氣，或許、我應該......在上面？"

"哥，"原本燦爛的笑容笑的更加開朗，卻多了冷肅感，"你再說一句這種話我就把你葬在這裡。"大輝笑著說出這句帶殺氣的話更可怕啊！田雄立刻孬種得決定將未說完的話吞回去。

田雄嚥了嚥口水用眼角觀察一下四週，才發現自己現在躺在錄音間的柔軟地毯上，大輝的身下；兩腳跨在大輝的兩側被身體分開無法合壟，其中一隻腳還不知何時被大輝抬高被架在肩頭，讓後著能順著大腿的曲線順利滑進自己體內，令人在意的指尖輕捏著他大腿內側另他敏感的弓起身體。

光是注意到自己的處境就讓田雄像喝了酒一樣全身燥熱，害羞的，卻滿滿期待著被大輝用力佔有的慾望。

"哥實在快過分了。"大輝抗議著，手下卻沒有給他一絲思考的時間，不乖的手指搓揉著田雄高掛的慾望，摸索著他的型狀與顫抖，突然被人抓住把柄讓田雄嚇的差點跳起來，但在大輝有技巧的愛撫之下，很快的就被挑撥的弓起身體僅以雙手費盡力氣的抓住大輝的臂膀，這和以往為了解決生理需求而自慰大不相同，從來沒有一次會這樣帶給他如此大的刺激。

"恩——哈..."不自覺的反應，難耐的想將雙腿合壟阻擋怪異的感覺，卻被大輝霸道的以身體撐開，每一寸的撫摸都讓田雄全身敏感的捲起身體，將羞紅的臉埋進大輝的胸膛斷斷續續的嬌喘著。

"乖......放鬆，我的雄......"

大輝垂著紅眸注視著田雄的每一個細微動作，耳裡傳來壓抑混著羞澀的喘息，只有在受不了時才被逼出的迷人呻吟，弓起的身體臣服於快感而微微顫抖著，即使看不見表情也能猜到，田雄此時一定是瞇著迷濛的雙眼含著淚，強忍著即將脫口而出的淫蕩聲響。

"嗯......哈嗯......大、大輝......"

揪著臂膀的手指用力到泛白，第一次被人觸碰愛撫著讓田雄敏感異常，根本無法忍耐的感覺到自己將不受控制的衝頂，卻又卡在那裏不上不下的令他難受。  
無助的含著淚水搖頭，完全搞不清楚自己想要什麼，只覺得難以忍受想要更多更多這樣的感覺，想要舒服。

"嗚嗯、啊......輝、哈啊！"無所適從只好帶著哭腔一聲一聲的呼喚著大輝，乞求總是萬能的那個人能夠幫助自己。  
熟不知田雄這樣下意識的依賴反而縱容大輝更加放肆的行動，知道哥哥沈浸在自己的愛撫後，毫不猶豫的從兩腿間探入捉住已濕滑無比的嫩莖直搗黃龍，沒有布料的阻饒讓大輝確確實實的感受到田雄的顫抖難耐的慾望。

"好喜歡哥這樣叫我。"勾起嘴角，大輝加快了手上魯動的頻率，一邊出聲挑逗著慾望衝頂的田雄。

"輝...恩——慢、慢.....哈——嗚...."

性感的聲音帶著慾望滿溢的沙啞壓倒了田雄最後一根稻草，控制不住的驚叫隨著田雄摟上大輝肩頭的身軀炸開，感覺到濺在自己掌心中的熱液，大輝明明自己都還沒解放，心底卻沒由來的感到一陣滿足。

低頭吻上高潮後癱軟在自己身下喘息的田雄，大輝珍惜的吻著，"不是要讓我舒服嗎？怎麼哥又......."聽見大輝的話語，田雄羞澀的一勇吻上大輝的唇，不讓他說下去。

田雄害羞的舉動，引來大輝發笑，"哥不滿足嗎？"大輝伸出田雄漸滿濕漉漉的手心，手指間牽出誘人的銀絲，讓大輝深邃的紅眼暗了一個色階。舔舔飢渴的唇，大輝讓手指順著股間滑向後庭，田雄渾圓的臀部觸感細滑令人愛不釋手。

"哥，我要開動囉。"試探性的以沾滿愛液的指頭在後穴的邊緣，延著皺摺一點一點的畫圓、撫平、輕淺探入。

高潮完的餘韻讓田雄對於肌膚的觸碰更加敏銳，身體卻累的無法反抗，未乾淚痕沾染上紅暈嬌羞的臉蛋上，襯出田雄自己都沒發現的撫媚風情。

感受到大輝手指在下身的試探，但田雄也同時發現到，總是遊刃有餘的大輝雖然口氣依然自若，但忍耐慾望的汗水早已參頭髮絲，顯得有些狼狽卻依然不減帥氣魅力。

抬起稍微恢復力氣的雙手揪住大輝被拉扯到敞開的襯衫，右邊衣領卻還是不爭氣的滑落，田雄用盡全力為大輝獻上一個滿滿心意的吻，"輝想......怎麼享用呢？"

從大輝的動作就能感覺到對自己的滿滿呵護，這樣就夠了，不是嗎？  
田雄滿足得心想。

但是大輝並沒有打算就此打住。  
"啊......哈啊...嗯......"甜膩的聲響不停的從喉頭溢出，田雄像個溺水者般攀在大輝身上喘息，忍耐著後庭被入侵的不適與異樣感，陌生得興奮讓田雄不安的想貼緊自己的愛人。

明明與舒服兩個字還有段距離，可是隨著大輝修長的手指在體內攪動，田雄卻無論如何都無法克制自己嘴裡羞恥的聲音，怪異的感覺在體內翻攪像是滾動的熱水讓他身體越加沸騰。

"別、一直碰......啊啊、那裡......"不適的扭動腰枝，田雄依附在大輝懷中攀附著嬌喘，含淚的魅眼難耐的瞇起讓淚水搖搖欲墜，"輝——-不、恩......"

"哥乖，不讓這裡放鬆會受傷，我不想傷到你。"輕聲吻在對方耳際，大輝啃咬著田雄胸前挺力的艷麗果實讓他發出誘人的嚶嚀，待懷中的愛人適應後，更加於後穴中擠入三指。

耳邊傳來田雄被插入時發出的驚呼讓大輝下腹一緊，冒著冷汗強迫自己忍耐想將硬挺桶入的慾望繼續拓展。

"啊......啊嗯......"  
直到確定三指能夠順利抽動也不會讓愛人感到疼痛後，大輝才慢慢擠入四指並終於不安分於拓展的開始朝內部探索，尋找那能讓田雄舒服的位置。

"啊——！"感覺到體內的手指又更深入的觸碰自己腸壁，攪動、抽插的感覺更加鮮明，田雄忍不住抬起頭挺直了腰桿忍受那搞不清楚是舒服還是不舒服的感受；突然，大輝靈活的指頭一轉，一陣彷彿被電擊般的酥麻感竄遍全身，讓沒有防備的田雄驚叫出聲。

"咿———！"遠比剛剛的嬌喘更添了糖加了蜜，甜膩的驚呼讓大輝知道自己找對了。

"找到了......"

"什......？嗚！啊......哈啊......輝、大輝......嗚！"

相較於田雄被突如其來的快感嚇的驚慌失措，大輝反而勾起了飢渴的笑容，開始不停的用手指逗弄穴內的敏感處，四指併攏的抽插著，刻意撞擊深處卻又不夠深入的感覺讓田雄難受的低聲啜泣。

"不、不要......大輝別、這樣弄啊啊......嗚嗯......嗯......"

湧出了淚水染濕了田雄的小臉，剛射完的嫩莖被挑逗的再次抬頭，明明才剛宣洩了兩次，前端卻被快感逼出了更多淫液將腹部與下體弄得一片濕滑。

眼看拓展得差不多了，手指能帶給田雄的刺激也直逼極限，大輝將黏滑的手指緩緩從顫抖抽動的花蕾抽出。

"雄，趴好。"

凝視著田雄展現在眼前的嫩穴因適度的拓寬而一張一合的抽動著，火焰般的雙眸暗了暗，隨即掏出自己挺立充血的巨物向前挺，將前端抵上前者溫潤顫抖的蜜穴，一點一滴的擠入。

"呃啊啊啊......！"比手指更粗大灼熱的東西入侵體內，田雄終於受不了的喊了出來。

異物產生的疼痛與被填滿的快感擊潰理智，更使田雄捉緊了地毯疼的吶喊，讓大輝看得心痛不已。

但現在，已經停不下來了。

"哥乖......，再忍耐一下。"隨著擠入的灼熱，原本用來擴張後穴的愛液也爭先恐後的被擠出穴口，延著田雄的大腿溢流而下牽出濕滑淫穢的痕跡，濕潤的內壁緊吸著大輝的分身讓他忍不住倒抽了一口氣，"啊！好緊......"

忍耐著差點射出的快感，大輝長痛不如短痛的將腰一挺，狠狠的一口氣將勃發之處插入最深。

"啊嗚......太、深......嗚......好難受......"後穴瞬間被填滿，田雄頓時覺得五臟六腑都快被頂出來了，難受得說不出話來只能無助的揪緊地毯顫抖，屬於田雄的柑橘可可香更是一發不可收拾的爆開。

衝擊性得痛感與緊接而來的詭異快感，讓從來沒有體驗過的田雄害怕得無所適從，只能放任自己跩在地毯上大口喘息，後臀因為接合的關係被迫挺高，刺激的淚水無法控制的湧出眼眶看起來格外可憐。

"沒事的，哥，別怕......。"下體緊窒溫暖的感覺幾乎將大輝逼瘋，咬牙忍下橫衝直撞的衝動，大輝憐惜的親吻著後頸與背部做安撫，而手則一邊固定著田雄的身軀避免他腿軟滑下去，一邊搓揉著田雄有些萎靡的嫩莖轉移他得不適。

"嗯......我沒事...嗚......."聽得出來大輝忍耐，田雄顫抖的挺住腰臀趴扶著擠出安慰的話，也不知道是在安慰大輝還是安慰自己。

但在大輝那雙像是有魔力的溫暖掌心撥撩下，田雄原本被填滿的難受慢慢被渾身灼熱的另一種難受取代。

"啊......哈啊——大輝、嗯......."

感覺到田雄的慾望再次抬頭，連身體都開始隨著大輝的動作而搖擺腰枝，忍耐到滿身大汗的大輝才試探性的慢慢開始動起來。

但一動起來後，就一發不可收拾了。

"啊......啊！......嗯哈......好大——嗚嗯......"身後被越來越暴亂的入侵，一波又一波的快感衝刷著兩人的理智，不知什麼時候開始會隨著大輝一來一回的抽插而跟著擺動腰臀去迎合，癢麻的快感沿著背脊爬滿全身，讓田雄頓時頭昏眼花的除了快感以外什麼都感覺不到。

狂亂的眼眸被慾望填滿，大輝緊盯著田雄漾在自己身下色情迷人的樣子，看著蜜穴口因肉樁拔出而翻開的粉色嫩肉，在狠狠桶入後邊緣溢出的色情汁液與像是歡迎自己一般的緊縮吸附，大輝覺得自己就快失控了。

想狠狠的將身下的人兒操壞，在他潔白的背上留下愛痕，讓他除了快感以外什麼都感受不到。

"哥......我的雄——"喘著粗氣，大輝再次挺腰將灼熱推入田雄體內盡情搗弄後淺淺抽出，再雄蕊只退出半分的情況下將田雄轉過來。

想看他的表情，想看他迷茫縱慾且充滿情色的黑瞳。

"嗚——啊啊......輝、大輝......別看、哈啊......"完全符合大輝的想像，甚至可以說超出期望得畫面，田雄眼瞳中沉溺於情慾的朦朧淚水沾濕臉龐，劇烈嬌喘到連口中的唾液都來不及吞嚥的至嘴角溢出，明明遮也遮不住卻又害羞的努力用手去堵住喉嚨間，隨著不斷撞擊而發出的破碎淫叫。

原本白皙的皮膚鍍上潮紅，讓大輝親自弄出的點點瑰紅更加顯眼，大輝舔了舔越發飢渴的唇角，狂放的愛意滿載。

"別遮，很美。"壓住對方遮掩的雙手扣至頭頂，大輝惡意的頂弄著下體刻意每一下都撞擊在深處的敏感點上，讓田雄眼淚掉得更凶，"我很喜歡。"

"哈啊......別...這樣、嗯！頂......我受不了......啊啊———"除了哭著求饒以外田雄一團混亂的腦袋裡想不到更多解除自身困境的方法，難耐的扭動纖腰想避開體內深處讓人發瘋的快意，但大輝怎麼可能讓他得逞。

將田雄的腳抬高曲起，大輝整個人跪在地毯上抵住田雄的身後猛烈抽插，不斷接合處傳出令人臉紅的嘖嘖水聲與田雄塗了蜜一般的哭求，交織在一起如同魅惑之音一般讓大輝失去理智。

"不要、嗚......太有、感覺了，好可、怕......啊哈——嗚......"  
舒服的呻吟與哭腔混在一起，大輝傾下身吻住對方嬌嫩鮮艷的小嘴，雖然會連聲音都截斷很可惜，不過此時的大輝更想啃食田雄口腔內粉舌的觸感。

感覺到腹部上有些濕潤，大輝知道是田雄嫩莖在強烈快感下把持不住的溢精，用略顯粗糙的姆指搓弄對方前端洞口，立刻就讓田雄產生敏感的顫慄，小穴內也不停筋攣收縮著，差點就把大輝夾射了。

"嘶————哥......！"存著將人插射的報復性心思，大輝賣力的頂弄幾下故作遊刃有餘的調笑，"弄這裡這麼有感覺嗎？"

"還......還不是......哈啊......大輝、害的......"羞紅了臉想反駁，卻在大輝的戲弄下一句短短的話頓時破碎滿地。

"我害的？"大輝勾起嘴角，以接合中的姿勢將人從地毯上拉起，讓他重新掛在自己大腿上並用力往上一頂，逼出田雄更加撩人的驚呼，"也是啊......"

雙手抱著對方的細腰賣力往上頂，將兩人而逼上極限，田雄像離水的魚般緊攀在大輝身上扭動著身體，啜泣著體內無法宣洩的快感。

"如果你這迷人的樣子不是我害的，我可是會生氣啊，哥......。"

"什......？呃！慢一......輝、哈啊啊啊啊－－－！"  
不停的將昂然抽送，再即將射出前吻上對方的唇，連呼吸都一起堵住，大輝深深的頂了幾下後在田雄體內釋放灼熱的慾望，熱燙的濃液噴灑敏感點上幾乎將田雄燙傷，並在田雄體內種下了結，同時也讓田雄解放出愛液弄濕兩人。

點點白濁沾染上兩人，並在腹部上牽出銀絲，伴隨高潮而來的強烈虛脫感讓田雄頓時頭昏眼花的向後倒，緊接著被眼明手快的大輝撈回懷中，輕拍著背部替他順氣。  
"還好嗎？"

"不好......一會怎麼錄音......"攤在大輝懷中，腦袋一片空白的田雄無意識的吐出讓大輝哭笑不得的話。

"還有心情擔心地錄音，看來哥體力不錯啊，恩？"勾起帶有深意的微笑，大輝低頭吻上懷中一開一合的紅唇。

"恩？"還沒回過神來的田雄雖然沒聽懂大輝的話中有話，但依然溫順的閉上眼睛享受大輝舒適的吻，但接下來後穴的異樣感瞬間拉回田雄遲來的理性。  
"你可要好好負起責任喔。"故意小幅度向上頂了頂再次抬頭的熱樁，大輝舔過田雄軟嫩的唇，輕咬一口田雄驚慌的表情再次封住對方的唇，"......我可沒有這麼容易滿足。"

看著田雄瞪大的雙眼"哥放心。"  
大輝用力的頂撞，"既然已經開嗓完了，我們該繼續錄唱Blind for love了。"

被撞到敏感點的田雄又是一陣呻吟，  
"等哥錄完，我再把剛剛哥為我唱的歌截下來......，"濕潤的手再次握上田雄的分身撫弄，"回家好好研究該怎麼編曲。"

————等我成年，我會許你一個承諾  
———為你永久標記，不離不棄。


End file.
